The inventive concepts are generally directed to memory devices and to methods of operating memory devices.
In response to continued demand for memory devices having increased storage capacity and decreased power consumption, research into next-generation memory devices is being widely conducted. In order to can acceptance in the market, a next-generation memory device will desirably have the high data integrity characteristics of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), the non-volatile and mass storage characteristics of flash memory, and high speed operational characteristics of static RAM (SRAM). Examples of next-generation memory technologies to which particular attention has been paid include phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM).